One Man's Journey
by doctor anthony
Summary: prequel to Darkness into light set during season 1 all the way to season 3.
1. Chapter 1

One man's journey

" thoughts

' speech

Chapter 1 the barge and revelations and a curse

Authors notes i dont own avatar just my OC's.

Fire nation fleet in the western earth kingdom

General Kalo saw smoke from the prison barge so he ordered his men to prepare for battle.

When he got there he was greeted by a young officer named Kono who lead him to the warden and explained to him what happened.

After Kalo heard the story said 'so let me get this straight, you left all those ships here with the engines running, and you didn't think of the possibility that the prisoners could escape!, now instead of my men getting some R n R we have to hunt down the prisoners, and stop them from retaking their towns, put him in the brig, and when we leave put him in a boat, send it to the fire nation, and have him explain to fire lord Ozai why over two hundred earth benders escaped under his watch'.

After the warden was taken to the brig Kalo turned to Kono and said 'lieutenant, I want you and your men ready to leave in one hour, you are now under my command'.

Kono nodded in understanding and left to tell his men of their transfer.

As Kalo looked around the ruins of the barge he couldn't help but be impressed by what the prisoners did using coal as a source of bending remarkable.

Kalo then went to the docks and went up to the warden and personally threw him into the one man boat then he set it alight and smiled as he listened to the warden's screams as he was burned alive.

Kalo then walked back to his ship and ordered the fleet to head to the town of Yango and burn it to the ground.

That very night in his tent Kalo was having a nightmare of the fire nation burning as well as the earth kingdom and water tribes by dragons in the sky and his sister and another woman's screams as they were dishonoured.

After the scenes of horror vanished Kalo found him face to face with avatar Roku

Roku looked at Kalo like he was looking into his soul and said 'general Kalo you have committed acts of despicable nature, but its not too late you can redeem yourself, in our eyes'.

Kalo still horrified by what he just saw only said 'its too late for me Roku, I have murdered innocent people, and burned villages to the ground, don't you understand Roku, I can't redeem myself!'.

Roku only continued by saying 'you can redeem yourself Kalo, surely you about the dragon lord Ka Chein don't you?.

Kalo looked down at the ground and replied 'only to well Roku'. as he thought back to a night some years ago when he was a young colonel in the Fire nation army

Flashback 2 years ago fire nation royal palace

Colonel Kalo heard the raised voices of prince Ozai and his wife Ursa from the hallway curious the colonel listened in and heard Ursa yell at her husband 'I saw what you did to Azula's arm!, how dare you hurt her like that!'.

Her husband then yelled 'What's it to you?, You have your own child to take care of'.

'That's not how it works', Ozai, Ursa yelled, 'They're both our children. And I don't want you to hurt them, nor Zuko, nor Azula!'

Kalo was shocked at what he was hearing that prince Ozai was being abusive to both Azula and Zuko how could he "the bastard, makes me sick to my stomach" Kalo thought but still listened in.

Ozai then said 'listen woman!, I'm not interfering with the way you raise your failure of a son. I think the least I could ask form you is to mind your own business when it comes to the upbringing of my prodigy'.

Kalo then heard Ursa yell 'upbringing!?, you're turning her into a monster, Ozai, alien to any kind of emotion'.

Ozai now having lost him temper said 'And what it takes to rule a country, emotions are for the weak. Our country deserves better then a weak ruler'.

Kalo then heard a loud slap and then decided enough was enough and burst into the room and saw Ursa on the ground with blood on her face with Ozai actually smiling at what he had just done to his wife.

Ozai then looked up and said 'what you doing here colonel?, are you here to hit my wife as well?'.

Kalo then said 'no, I heard everything, what kind of father abuses his children!, you want to know who?, a little man, who does it to make himself feel a little bit big'.

Ozai then said 'I did it to teach them respect, its none of your business what I do with my children Colonel, now leave and forget you saw anything, or your little sister might not wake up in the morning'.

Kalo then stood in front of Ursa and said 'if you want to hit her again Ozai, you have to get through me first, come on then, what are you waiting for?'.

Ozai didn't make a single move towards Kalo and said 'get out of my sight, both of you now'.

Kalo then led Ursa out of the room and she then told the colonel what the argument was about and about what her husband planned to do to her young son and Kalo agreed to help stop it from happening by killing fire lord Azulon.

Kalo then helped Ursa brew a poisonous tea for the fire lord to drink and then Ursa would forge a fake will by Azulon declaring Ozai the new fire lord.

But after Azulon was poisoned Kalo saw someone enter Azulon's bedroom and said quietly 'you arent worthy of your title Azulon, and I as the dragon lord Ka Chein, declare you an ex fire lord, and an ex son of fire, see you in hell'.

The man then cut Azulon's head off killing him more quickly then the poison would have.

Kalo then got Ursa out of the fire nation before anyone found out what happened the princess made Kalo promise to look after her children and he assured her that he would look after Zuko and Azula.

Kalo then went to Ozai and said he killed Ursa and had disposed of her body and because of that grand heroic act of killing a traitor to the fire nation he was promoted to general by Ozai as his first official act as fire lord.

End of flashback

Kalo looked at Roku and said 'how can I help do anything about Ka Chein?, he is a spirit therefore I cant kill him'.

Roku then replied 'Ka Chein can be killed as he is trapped in human form, but you will need help to do it'.

Roku then handed Kalo a scroll and after Kalo finished reading it Roku continued by saying 'you are destined to defeat the dragon lord, but you will need the help of your sister, and the other three'

Kalo's face then took a look of confusion and he said 'I know two of these three are Azula and Zuko, but who is number three?'.

Before Kalo could get an answer Roku was gone and the general woke up with a start in a cold sweat.

Unable to get back to sleep Kalo went for walk in the nearby forest but after a few minutes a creature emerged from the bush and bit into Kalo's neck drinking his blood Kalo withdrew his knife and stabbed it into the creatures stomach causing it to let go of Kalo's neck.

Kalo now turned to look the creature in the eyes and saw it was a human who was now a vampire.

Kalo then launched a barrage of fire balls at the vampire burning him alive in a matter of seconds.

Kalo took a deep breath as he brought his hand to his neck and felt blood starting to come out of the wound, it was in that second that Kalo knew he was no longer a full blood human, he was now a half vampire.

Kalo then walked back to the camp when he saw a animal go by Kalo then went after it with the intention of drinking his blood to survive Kalo was now cursed and he knew he had to run and keep on running as he was now a vampire he was an enemy of his nation.

But for the first time in years Kalo was happy he was finally free to make his own choices.

Authors notes well thats chapter 1 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

One mans journey

" thoughts

' speech

Chapter 2 hunger and lucky meetings

authors notes i dont own avatar just my Oc's

Western earth kingdom a few weeks later

Kalo ran through the bushes in pursuit of the fox it was only three weeks since he bitten and after Kalo wrote a quick note and left it at the camp he took off.

He soon caught up with the fox when he had to duck when an animal emerged attacking anything in its sights with its tongue.

Kalo avoided several shots from the mighty beast and he had finally gotten on top of it and he was soon was able to take it down with a quick sedative.

Kalo took a deep breath he soon heard more rustling in the bushes and a woman as old as he was emerged and saw the beast and ran towards it fearing the worst.

Kalo looked at her and said 'I gave the creature a sedative, it was attacking everything it should be fine soon'.

The woman snapped at him and said 'it has a name and its Nyla'.

Kalo held his hands up in defence and replied 'I'm sorry, I didn't know that its name'.

The woman just shrugged and said 'it happens, now can I give you a ride into town, as payment for stopping Nyla?'

Kalo replied 'sure miss, sorry I don't know your name'.

The woman smirked and said 'its June, and your welcome'.

Kalo smirked and said 'thank you June'.

Fire nation royal palace

A man bowed in front of Ozai and said 'my lord, general Kalo has left his army, we think he might be defecting to the earth kingdom, what are your orders?'.

The fire that surrounded the fire lords throne flared and reached the ceiling and Ozai said 'spread the word out, I am now putting a bounty on Kalo's head, three times the bounty on the avatar, is that clear'.

The man replied 'yes my lord' and left while wondering in his mind who would be stupid enough to try and cash in on the bounty on Kalo's head.

Western earth kingdom 3 weeks later

Kalo and June left the village on Nyla it was only 3 weeks since they met and they were already good friends but Kalo was starting to see the bounty hunter as more then a friend and little did he know that she was thinking the exact same thing.

Suddenly Nyla's feet were sank into the earth June and Kalo got off and got ready for anything. Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard and five earth benders appeared.

The leader stepped forward and said 'general Kalo, rumour is that the fire lord has put a bounty on your head, and we want to collect on it in exchange for our towns being spared, from Ozai's wrath, so come peacefully general, and we wont harm you or your lady friend'.

Kalo smirked and said 'do you really think I am going to give up without a fight?, you must be more stupid then you look'.

June laughed softly at that comment and Kalo smiled he loved to hear her laugh.

The earth benders quickly launched a couple of boulders at Kalo who quickly dodged them and said to them 'come on, give me a challenge, you making me look bad'.

The earth benders now launched several attacks but that was Kalo's plan make them lose their cool then divide and conquer.

June took 1 of the earthbenders out with several kicks to the back of the head and Kalo saw an opening and he took it.

He charged at the leader of the group and fired a quick barrage of fireballs at him which hit their target and burned him to ash in mere seconds.

But sadly Kalo forgot about the other three earth benders who were prepared to kill him when a familiar tongue hit all three of them paralysing them.

Kalo looked at paralysed earth kingdom soldiers and said 'June we better get moving more might show up soon'.

June looked at the now free Nyla and said 'alright, lets get going'.

But little did the both of them know that someone was following them closely and that someone was catching up to them quickly.

Earth kingdom hotel a few hours later

Kalo laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling wondering who would dare try to come after him next for the bounty on his head.

Suddenly the door opened and June entered with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Kalo took a glass filled with red wine off June's hand and drank it down quickly.

Suddenly it happened Kalo fell on the floor clutching his sides as he shook on the ground in pain.

June quickly knelt down next to Kalo and said 'what's wrong Kalo?'.

Kalo shook in pain again before he replied 'I've waited too long, I need to drink some blood quickly or I will die'.

June looked at Kalo said 'I don't see any other source of blood here Kalo do you'.

She then held her neck out for Kalo who with tears in his eyes said 'forgive me June'. and he then sank his teeth into her only drinking enough blood to live and not turn her into a vampire as well.

After he had gotten the blood he needed Kalo pulled his teeth out of June's neck.

The two of them then fell on the floor and they saw only darkness.

Fire nation royal palace a few days ago

The dragon lord Ka Chein felt the power of the water spirit and moon's return and said 'we have only suffered a temporary setback at the north pole, we will return there in a few months and not leave a single building standing in their trail of death and destruction.

Ka Chein then said to the man kneeling in front of him 'find general Kalo and kill him, is that clear?'.

The old man rose and said 'I will bring back Kalo's head on a spear my lord, I will not fail you'.

authors notes well thats chapter 2 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

One mans journey

" thoughts

' speech

Chapter 3 a fatal attack and tough decisions made

authors notes i dont own avatar just my Oc's

Western earth kingdom a few days later

Kalo was walking though the local market when he suddenly heard the sound or rumbling and Kalo saw an army of earth kingdom troops run into the market taking up defensive positions.

Kalo knew what was happening the fire nation was attacking and these soldiers were preparing for a final stand, a final stand that would most likely fail to stop Ozai's army from conquering this town.

Kalo then saw June ride towards him on Nyla Kalo quickly got on and the two of them quickly left the town just as the first fireballs appeared in the morning sky.

Kalo looked back at the town from afar and he saw building on fire and fire nation soldiers killing civilians inculding young children as old as three just like he had done not that long ago.

He then heard the soldiers proudly sing the fire nation national anthem

**United forever in friendship and labour, **

**Our mighty homeland will ever endure. **

**The great Fire Nation will live through the ages. **

**The dream of the people their fortress secure. **

**Long live our fire nation's homeland, built by the people's mighty hand. **

**Long live our People, united and free. **

**Strong in our friendship tried by war. Long may our crimson flag inspire, **

**Shining in glory for all men to see. **

**Through days dark and stormy where Great Sozin led us **

**Our eyes saw the bright sun of freedom above **

**and Ozai our Leader with faith in the People, **

**Inspired us to build up the land that we love. **

**Long live our fire nation's homeland, built by the people's mighty hand. **

**Long live our People, united and free. **

**Strong in our friendship tried by war. Long may our crimson flag inspire, **

**Shining in glory for all men to see. **

**We fought for the future, destroyed the impure one's, **

**and brought to our homeland the Laurels of Fame. **

**Our glory will live in the memory of people **

**and all generations will honour the name. **

**Long live our fire nation's homeland, built by the people's mighty hand. **

**Long live our People, united and free. **

**Strong in our friendship tried by war. Long may our crimson flag inspire, **

**Shining in glory for all men to see. **

The soldiers then resumed killing the civilians while Nyla kept riding on ahead and as they got further and further away from the town Kalo realised for the first time that his nation had changed much in the last century from people of great intelligence and honour to a bunch of murdering cut throats who kill for fun.

Kalo then swore that he would kill the dragon lord Ka Chein even if it was the last thing he ever did in his life.

Fire nation royal palace

Ka Chein was getting impatient the bounty hunters who had gone after Kalo for the bounty had so far been all found dead. If the ex general didn't die soon the dragon considered killing his family starting with his little sister Mai but then again the worst possible enemy you can have is an enemy who has nothing to lose.

So he would wait and let things play out if only for a little while longer.

Western earth kingdom

It had been several hours since Kalo and June had escaped from the earth kingdom town that was no doubt now under the control of the fire nation army.

Suddenly a fire blast burst in front on Nyla knocking both Kalo and June off onto the ground.

Kalo quickly got back up on his feet and found himself face to face with the newly promoted admiral Yun.

Yun said to Kalo 'general Kalo, fire lord Ozai has put a bounty on your head, but I don't care about the money, I just want to deal with traitors to our people, now prepare yourself Kalo, its time to die'.

Kalo got into a bending stance and said 'maybe Yun, but remember I know something you don't, and that's the Zorn technique'.

Yun just laughed and said 'so what a little lightning, wont harm me I am immortal!'.

Kalo smiled and said 'do you want to put that to the test Yun?'.

Yun's reply was a fire blast at Kalo who barely avoided it and fired a barrage of fire blasts at Yun and for the next few minutes their battle was back and forth.

Kalo blocked another fire blast and said arrogant tone of voice 'Yun do you think I'm tired?, huh you think I'm getting tired?'. Yun didn't reply and Kalo continued by saying 'I'm not tired Yun, I am just getting started'.

Yun smiled and said 'I know Kalo' and then quickly launched a fire blast at June who avoided the main blast but still got badly burned much to Yun's delight.

Kalo became enraged when he heard june's scream and charged at Yun tackling him to the ground and proceeded to beat him up until there was nothing left of Yun to punch and kick into the now bloody and wet ground.

He then ran over to June and found that was still alive but she was very badly hurt. He put June on Nyla's saddle and then got on himself before he rode off to find a healer.

Fire nation royal palace

The dragon lord felt the avatar enter the avatar state and he had grown more powerful and he felt Yun's death at Kalo's hands.

He knew Azula had just begun her mission of capturing Zuko and Iroh, he also knew if she ran into Kalo she would offer him a spot on her team going after Zuko and his uncle.

He hoped Kalo would accept the offer as it was the only way Kalo will be able to save himself from Ka Chein's wrath.

Western earth kingdom

Kalo had found a healer named Song who healed June and had allowed them to spend the night in their house.

Kalo was still up he looked at the sleeping form of June and finished writing the letter saying why he had to leave her.

Kalo leaned over and kissed her gently forehead and placed the letter on the night stand before he quietly left the house and the only woman of his dreams.

Without looking back he kept walking forward to the city of Omashu where he would be reunited with his family with tears in his eyes.

authors notes well thats chapter 3 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.

Also the fire nation national anthem in this fic is losely based on the Soviet Union's national anthem it was the only song i could find that went with what the fire nation stood at that particular point in time in the show.


	4. Chapter 4

One mans journey

" thoughts

' speech

Chapter 4 reunions and a journey home to prepare

A few days later near the gates to the city of Omashu

As Kalo walked up to the gates he was lucky that word of his defection and betrayal hadn't reached the city of Omashu yet.

A group of fire nation soldiers then escorted Kalo to his family when he was face to face with his parents and his sister his father hugged him and ordered a feast be prepared in Kalo's honour.

Kalo walked to his guest quarters and he opened the door Kalo found himself face to face with his younger sister.

Mai looked her older brother straight in the eye and said while smiling 'it's good to see you again Kalo, how have you been?'.

Kalo smiled and replied 'oh the usual, conquering villages in the name of lord fire Ozai'.

Mai looked at his neck where the bite marks could be seen and she said 'you were bitten by a vampire Kalo, weren't you?'.

Kalo looked down at the ground and replied in a low voice 'yes Mai, I am a vampire, I don't know what to about this, I am cursed now to a half life, as of now I can walk in sunlight with no eternal youth, but I have to drink blood to survive, and I wont drink yours that's unthinkable'.

After Kalo said that silence filled the room Mai soon broke the silence by saying 'I remember hearing an old legend, that half vampire can be cured at the north pole, its worth a shot anyway'.

Kalo then handed Mai the scroll with the prophecy and after reading it Mai looked crestfallen as she realised at that very moment that she and Zuko could not be together.

But it was for the sake of their world and Mai knew it would take a while but she could live with it as long as the world survived this brutal war.

After Mai was finished reading the prophecy Kalo said 'do you have any idea who the fifth person in this prophecy is Mai?'.

Mai looked deep in thought before she replied 'I have heard there is a water bender who travels with the avatar, I have also heard she is very powerful, it could be her'.

Kalo nodded his head in agreement before he said 'Mai in order for us to defeat the dragon lord, you must keep up the appearance that you still have a crush on Zuko, while I will return home and prepare for the final battle, it will be soon make no mistake, and when it is we will find out where your friend Ty Lee's loyalties lie, but now I must be going Mai, till we meet again'.

Kalo then hugged Mai and left to ask his parents for a boat to get back to the fire nation and a few days later in the city of Zhang as the boat left the harbour Kalo saw Princess Azula's royal boat pass his boat by.

Kalo thought to himself "The final battle will be soon and when it is I will be ready for war, but Ka Chein the question is, will you be ready for war?".

Fire nation royal palace

The dragon lord sensed his enemies were gathering for war the dragon lord then walked up a flight of steps to an amazing sight an army of workers building not one but hundreds of fire nation air ships even though building would take time the dragon lord Ka Chein was very confident he would win then the world would bow before him as the lord of the dragon's and the lord of the world.

The dragon lord then thought back to the promise fire lord Sozin made him that if the dragon lord helped him and his descendants win the war if Sozin had a great granddaughter she would become Ka Chein's bride.

The dragon smirked as he thought of Azula's horrified reaction when she discovered the deal but all that mattered to the dragon lord was victory in the war and victory was within his very grasp.

Fire nation waters a few weeks later

Kalo stepped onto the docks of the fire nation city of Keck when he heard a voice whisper 'you Kalo have always walked alone, you are cursed to wander this world forever alone'.

Kalo replied 'maybe I am cursed, maybe I'm not but, I'm used to it'. Kalo then continued walking past the town into the unknown to prepare for a battle after all the battle for Kalo's soul was over the battle for their very existence was about to begin and when it did Kalo would be ready.

Fire nation royal palace throne room

Fire lord Ozai stood before his top generals and admirals and he said 'Admiral Yun is dead, murdered by one of our own, it was an act of treason, and Yun's death will be avenged, the murder is Kalo!, who is now and forever a mortal enemy of the fire nation!, he will be found and destroyed, but if any of your men find him, bring him before me alive if possible, and then Kalo will learn the full price of treason, dismissed'.

After the officers left the room Ozai smiled and said "and with Kalo dead my victory in the name of the dragon lord Ka Chein will be assured".

Fire nation

Kalo ran forward and kept on running as he was now only one man on a long journey that hopefully led to him to victory, peace and love. He then thought to himself "if you want me Ka Chein, come and get me".

authors notes well thats the last chapter finished let me know what you think of it read and review no flames.


End file.
